


The Tally

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: Killervibe Week 2018 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Evil Barry Allen, Evil Cisco Ramon, F/M, Gen, Humor, Killervibe Week, Killervibe Week 2018, Supervillains, Texting, its a GROUP CHAT fic, somehow this is still fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: 7:17 AM - Vibe joined the group chat.Killer Frost: Stop spamming my phone. If you have something to say, say it all at once.The Flash: Or what? You’ll give me virtual frostbite? :OVibe: oh no~.~In which Team Flash is a band of supervillains who keep a record of their daily evil "scores”.Killervibe Week 2018- Day 5: Supervillains





	The Tally

**Author's Note:**

> Good gracious I had 5 different versions of the day's fic but I wasn't satisfied with ANY of them so I erased them all and started from scratch at 7:30 PM :)
> 
> This wouldn't have been possible without my bff Zak who inspired me to make this happen. Thanks girl!!
> 
> I loved writing this more than anything though, so please let me know what you think!!!
> 
> This is an AU in which Team Flash are themselves...But also not themselves. Vibe is not Reverb from Earth 2 nor is Caitlin Killer Frost from Earth-2 or Earth-1 canon.

7:13 AM _The Flash joined the group chat._

 **The Flash:** Guysss

7:14 AM _Killer Frost joined the group chat_.

7:14 AM _Harry Wells joined the group chat._

7:15 AM _Iris West joined the group chat._

 **The Flash:** Guyssssssssss!

 **The Flash:** Guess

 **The Flash:** What

 **The Flash:** I

 **The Flash:** Did

 **The Flash:** ????

 

7:17 AM _Vibe joined the group chat._

 

 **Killer Frost:** Stop spamming my phone. If you have something to say, say it all at once.

 **The Flash:** Or what? You’ll give me virtual frostbite? :O

 **Vibe:**  Oh no...I wouldn’t push Cait this early in the morning if I were you….

 **The Flash:** I’m Central City’s nightmare. Caitlin’s pre-coffee threats don’t scare me.

 **Killer Frost:** They should.

 **Vibe:** They should

 **Vibe:** Barry. What did u do?

 **The Flash:** U know that Mercury Labs prototype that wuz gonna be unveiled 2day?

 **Killer Frost:** Ugh I s2g I hate Tina McGee’s stuck up ass. Yeah.

 **Vibe:** The one promoted to bring justice to CC? Ya

 **The Flash:** i broke it

 **Vibe:** Niceeeeeee

 **Killer Frost:** Motive?

 **The Flash:** I was bored

 **The Flash:** How many points do I get

 **Killer Frost** : Cisco?

 **Vibe:**.... hmm….9

 **The Flash:** WHAT

 **The Flash:** ONLY

 **The Flash:** NINE

 **The Flash:** ?????

 **Killer Frost:** Stop doing that.

 **The Flash:** ??????????¿¿¿

 **Vibe:** i bet i can get 15

  
8:04 AM _Iris West left the group chat._

 

 **Killer Frost:** Mood.

 **The Flash:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **The Flash:** Nobody! leaves! this! group! chat! unless! I! tell! them! to!

 **The Flash:** Iris is the best part of this group chat anyway

 **Killer Frost:** She doesn’t even talk.

 

8:05 AM _The Flash invited Iris West to the group chat._

 

 **Killer Frost:** Barry. I s2g I will throw an icicle @ your head the next time I see you.

 **Vibe:** What did we say about death threats in the group chat? -3 points

 **Killer Frost:** That wasn’t a death threat. Just a very serious head injury.

 **Vibe:** It depends on the velocity  & angle of the throw.

 **Killer Frost:** ...

 **Vibe:** Fine -1.5 points.

 **Killer Frost:** I don’t have to listen to you.

 **Vibe:** U think ur better than me?

 **Killer Frost:** I know I am. I just earned 15 points.

 **Vibe:** explain

 **Killer Frost:** Was doing my dry cleaning  & got mad @ my uber driver so I frosted him in his car.

 **The Flash:** ya thats 15 points

 **Vibe:** Plz tell me u stole his wallet and phone

 **Killer Frost:** And all of his loose change then left the tank running to keep the air conditioner on full blast? Of course.

 **Vibe:** Attagirl.

 **The Flash:** Damn thats another 3 points :(

 **Vibe:** Y did u get mad @ ur uber?

 **The Flash:** Y do u need an umbilical cord 2 do dry cleaning?

 **The Flash:** *Uber

 **Killer Frost:** He played really shitty songs  & It’s my stolen money. I do what I want.

 **Killer Frost:** Also we don’t all have super speed.

 **The Flash:** :D

 **Killer Frost:** Don’t do that.

 

10:29 AM _Iris West left the group chat._

 

 **The Flash:** NO!

 

10:29 AM _The Flash invited Iris West to the group chat._

 

 **Killer Frost:** Cisco I dare you to get 30 points by 2:30.

 **Vibe:** Challenge accepted

 **The Flash:** Wat do u think hes gonna do?

 **Killer Frost:** Your spelling gives me a headache. I know you do everything fast but take the time to not make yourself sound like an incompetent third grader with his mother’s cell phone.

 **The Flash:** Would u say i give u

 **The Flash:** A

 **The Flash:** BRAIN

 **The Flash:** FREEZE

 **The Flash:** ?

Killer Frost: How the hell were you named Central City’s most dangerous metahuman? I wonder everyday.

 

10:45 AM _Killer Frost left the group chat._

 

10:45 AM _The Flash invited Killer Frost to the group chat._

 

 **The Flash:** K chill. It was a joke.

 **Killer Frost:** I’m always chill.

 **The Flash:** AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you’d think that but no

 **Killer Frost:** Ever wondered how it would feel to slowly lose feeling in all of your fingers bc insult me again and you will know that feeling very intimately.

 **The Flash:** HA

 **The Flash:** As if

 **The Flash:**  u could

 **The Flash** : even

 **The Flash:** catch me

 **Killer Frost:** You irritate me in so many ways.

 **The Flash:** :D

 **Killer Frost:** Don’t do that.

 **The Flash:** Where the hell did Cisco go.

 **Killer Frost:** He’s busy putting your 9 point heist to shame

 **The Flash:** How do u know where Cisco is?

 **Killer Frost:** That’s irrelevant.

 **The Flash:** Irrelevant how?

 

11:26 AM _Killer Frost blocked The Flash from the group chat_.

 

 **Vibe:** Shit Cait calm down

  
11:27 AM _Killer Frost blocked Vibe from the group chat._

1:00 PM _Iris West invited The Flash to the group chat._

1:01 PM _Iris West invited Vibe to the group chat._

1:02 PM _Killer Frost left the group chat._

1:05 PM _Iris West left the group chat._

1:05 PM _The Flash invited Iris West to the group chat._

1:06 PM _Vibe invited Killer Frost to the group chat_.

 

 **Vibe:** Bow down to ur god

 **Vibe:** Listen up ppl. U ask for 30. I give u more. 45 points coming my way  & it aint even 2:30

 **The Flash:** wat did u do? :O

 **Vibe:** Remember the guard in Iron Heights whos a dickhead?

 **Killer Frost:** I can’t believe you both got caught before. Especially Barry. How does the fastest man alive get THROWN IN JAIL.

 **Vibe:** lmao ikr those old days when i didnt know how to breach yet and my ass actually sat in a prison cell  & i had to bust myself out w/just my brain #fetusvibe

 **Killer Frost:** I would’ve busted you out.

 **Vibe:** ...You would? What a babe

 **Killer Frost:** I take that back. Nevermind.

 **The Flash:** Caitlin u underestimate me. I chose to b there bc i wanted 2 honour my dads legacy. But the food sucked so i quit after 4 months

 **The Flash:** Cisco

 **The Flash:** u mean

 **The Flash:** Warden Wolfe?

 **Vibe:** yep

 **The Flash:** Ew yeah

 **Vibe:** I hacked into several CC’s central bank elderly members’ accounts and then i transferred the money into his account making him look guilty af. if trialed & founded guilty 20 yrs in prison. Bye fucker.

 

2:45 PM _Iris West left the group chat._

 

 **The Flash:** Iris!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **The Flash:** Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

2:45 PM _The Flash invited Iris West to the group chat._

 

 **The Flash:** omg how?? tf u got Felicity to help u didnt u 

 **Vibe:** no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Vibe:** I didnt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Vibe:** Those r my hard earned 45 points ffs

 **Killer Frost:** It’s true. He gets 45 points.

 **Killer Frost:** Good job, Cisco.

 **The Flash** : fml

 

3:30 PM _Killer Frost is no longer active online._

 

3:31 PM _Vibe is no longer active online._

 

 **The Flash:** Its so quite where did erryone go?

 **The Flash:** *quiet

 **The Flash:** **Everyone.

 **The Flash:** Come back or I’ll fuck up all of your timelines

 **The Flash:** u think im kidding

 **The Flash:** im not

 **The Flash:** GUyYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **The Flash:**????????????????????????

 **The Flash:** I just stole someones diamond necklace. Its for u Iris. Add 15 points to my score.

 **The Flash:**???????????????????

 **The Flash:** Fine. I’ll plan tomorrow’s takedown. Its time to squash Amunet Black like the annoying fly she is.

 

11:36 PM _Iris West named the group chat 911 SOS._

 

 **The Flash:** Iris wats wrong im coming to u where r u ill kill whoevers bothering u i swear

 **Iris West:** Barry turn on your TV

 **The Flash:** ok

 **The Flash:** Y r u on the news??

 **Iris West:** While you wannabes were fighting over who was the best supervillain I robbed from every bank, store, restaurant and lemonade stand in this pathetic city.

 **Iris West** : Before you ask. No. I didn’t touch CC Jitters. That place is a goddamn legend I’m not a fuckin monster.

 **Vibe:** omfg

 **The Flash:** Wait wat

 **Iris West:** Did I stutter

 **Vibe:**  Amazing

 **The Flash:** Wait but how

 **Iris West:** You really think I’ve been best friends with Central City’s supervillains and I haven’t picked up anything (everything) you’ve ever done ever????

 **Iris West:** So let’s see, 10 points per business, that’s 2500 points right there. Then, I need to add anyone who I injured or caused inconvenience to which should be another 300 points due to collateral damage. I made it on the city news which according to your stupid rules is 150 points but I erased the news article from the newspaper office planning to print tomorrow so I guess that’s another 150. Oh! And I don’t even have any powers :)))) So I think I’ll add another 500 points.

 **Iris West:** 2500+300+150+150+500 = 3600. I win.

 **The Flash:**  im so turned on rn

 **Killer Frost:** What a bitch move. I love it.

 **Iris West:** Thanks. So anyways the police are gonna chase us down we gotta skip town. My dad can only hold them off for so long. He promised he’d bury all the evidence tho so maybe we can come back in 10 months. I called Oliver he’s gonna let us lay low with him.

 **Iris West:** Oh and by the way Barry... Caitlin and Cisco disappeared because they’re together  & were banging.

 **Killer Frost:** What.

 **Vibe:** What.

 **The Flash:** WHAT

 **Vibe:** Umgottagobyemeetyouinstarcity

 **Killer Frost:** Cisco. Babe. So subtle. Wow. -10 points.

 **Killer Frost:** But you’re giving me your cute face so maybe scratch that.

 **The Flash:** SO ITS TRUE

 **The Flash:** OH

 **The Flash:** My

 **The Flash:** gOD

 **Iris West:** Meet me in the getaway van at Star Labs  & maybe we can bang too xoxo

 **The Flash:** Why would I take a car if I can run you there ;)

 **Iris West:** Where would we bang you moron. Harry’s driving so we can annoy him until he starts shouting, it’s one of my favourite things to do.

 

11:42 PM _Iris West left the group chat._

 

 **The Flash:** GUYSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

 

11:42 PM _The Flash left the group chat._

 

 **Killer Frost:** Told you Barry was soft af.

 **Vibe:** ily Cait but say that about me and ill breach u 2 the jungle on earth 2  & leave u stranded there.

 **Killer Frost:** Duly noted. We all know I’m the badass around here anyway.

 **Vibe:** And cute ass from what i can see.

 **Killer Frost:** Shut up  & put your phone down. We gotta go.

 

11:45 PM _Vibe left the group chat._

 

11:45 PM _Killer Frost left the group chat._

 

 **Harry Wells:** I hate everyone and everything but most of all I HATE THIS GROUP CHAT.

 

11:58 PM _Harry Wells left the group chat._

  



End file.
